


Infidelity

by mermaidxwriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark!Percy, Introspection, Might seem a little OOC, Multi, cheater!Jason, idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidxwriter/pseuds/mermaidxwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in·fi·del·i·ty<br/>ˌinfəˈdelədē/<br/>noun</p><p>the action or state of being unfaithful to a spouse or partner.</p><p>In which Jason realizes he's a lot more like his father than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how all the demigods are pretty similar to their godly parents, except Jason. He's pretty much the polar opposite of his dad personality wise. That got me thinking. Infidelity is Zeus/Jupiter's most famous trait, so what if that's what Jason inherited from him?
> 
> I also wanted to experiment with a different writing style. 
> 
> Forgive me Jasper shippers.

**Reyna**

Reyna was who broke him first. 

Jason knew he had a thing for scary girls with dark hair, but he never knew how deep his feelings for her ran until after she'd almost died in the war. His feelings came flooding back and were stronger than ever. 

She was his childhood best friend, and his first love. She knew him better than he knew himself. She was the yin to his yang, the peanut butter to his jelly, and the pancake to his maple syrup. She represented everything he loved about New Rome - familiarity, honor, and respect. 

She was like coming home after a long day, eating Popsicles on a hot summer day, or drinking hot chocolate in the middle of the summer. She was friendly competition, a victorious smirk after a sparring match, and a sense of contentment. 

She and Piper were similar on the surface, but they were drastically different inside. Piper was an open book, but Reyna was the opposite. She had this allure. She was a mystery to him from the very beginning. He'd pay millions to know what was going on in that pretty head of hers, but he'd never figure her out.

He knew he should feel guilty about loving her when he'd told Piper he didn't, but when her eyes felt like coming home, her hair was softer than silk, and her breasts were plush against his chest when he pulled her close, how could he? 

She was a queen in front of the senate and a queen in the bedroom. He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Percy**

Percy had been all passion and unpredictability. 

One minute they were sparring like madmen, next minute they were making out. It was like a light switch. One second they were bros, next second they're having sex in the lake. 

Jason had lived his entire life following rules and routines, it was nice to rebel from time to time, and Percy was more than happy to show him how. 

Jason never knew what stupid things Percy would say or do next, but he loved it. Percy made Jason laugh so hard his stomach hurt time and time again. Jason felt free with Percy, almost like he was floating away from all the burdens and expectations that held him down. 

Percy was fiercely loyal, and that was exactly what Jason needed. Jason knew he could trust Percy with anything - his life, his darkest secrets, and his insecurities. 

Percy had an aura of understanding about him; Jason never felt like he was being judged when he admitted to not living up to his own expectations. He didn't have to be the savior of Olympus or the golden child of Rome, he'd just had to be plain old Jason. 

But there was more that what meets the eye with Percy. He had a dark side that captivated Jason. Percy was more powerful than everyone, even the gods themselves, assumed. He didn't know his own strength. He wasn't afraid to kill for the ones he loved, something that both amazed and disturbed Jason simultaneously. 

Jason suddenly understood why most of Olympus despised Percy. He could destroy them all.

**Nico**

Nico had been a bit of a surprise.

That fateful meeting with Cupid was what originally made Jason is doubt his assumed heterosexuality. 

Jason had been honest when he said he wanted to be friends with him. He didn't want to take advantage of the boy or exploit him in anyway. But somewhere from being acquaintances to becoming his best friend, Jason realized he liked Nico as more than a friend. He'd chalked it up to caring for Nico and wanting to protect him from everything that was wrong in the world at first, but it became clear it was much more than that. 

Nico had the same feistiness Percy did, except he tended to be more levelheaded. He didn't get worked up as easily. He was wise for his age. He was also a hell of a lot more submissive. He was an assassin on the battlefield, but in the bedroom his only mission was to please. 

Nico was cuddling by the fireplace, and fluffy sweaters, and snowball fights. He was cold weather, moodiness, and home cooked meals. He was domesticity at its finest.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was something else. 

Jason wouldn't hesitate to say he hated her when they first met. She'd taken one look at him and seemed to figure out everything about him. She'd been annoying as hell on the Argo II with her constant need to prove she was smarter than everyone else and overall bitchiness. He didn't understand why she wanted to design Olympus when she had an ego the size of it. He didn't understand how someone as amazing Percy could fall for someone so cold and indifferent. 

The more he'd gotten to know her, the more he'd seen the person underneath all that and gotten lost in those gray eyes. 

Annabeth had been all forbidden love and hate sex. She'd been all lust, secrets, and a sense of danger. They'd be as good as dead if they were found out: Piper would never forgive him for sleeping with her best friend and Percy, gods _Percy_ would be ruined. 

He and Annabeth hadn't lasted long. She was getting bored and the guilt was eating him alive, so they'd ended the affair as quickly as they'd began it.

**Will**

Will was the life of the party. 

Entertaining people was in his blood. He lit up a room when he walked in. He played music loud enough to deafen everyone in the city and danced like nobody was watching. He sang acapella wherever the hell he wanted to, and didn't give two shits if he was completely off pitch. 

Jason wasn't too proud to admit he wasn't all that experienced when it came to gay sex, but he was pretty sure Will had reenacted every porno known to man and then some. He was a patient teacher and very adventurous in the bedroom, which lead to sex in some interesting (read: public) places. 

Will had been bright smiles, pineapple shampoo, and walks on the beach at sunset. 

He was so filled with compassion that Jason couldn't help but fall for him. He so was dedicated and ambitious and patient, even when Jason didn't deserve his patience. Will was always honest with everyone, something Jason wasn't by any standard.

**Juno**

Juno had been disappointed. 

He didn't know how she knew, but she _knew_. Oh boy, did she know. 

Years ago she'd told him not to become like his father, it would only lead to his own demise. 

She was absolutely right.

**Piper**

Piper had cried for two days straight when she found out.

She'd been dreaming of a beautiful future together with kids and grandkids and he'd been dreaming of his friends naked and panting under him. 

She'd given him everything, but apparently it hadn't been enough for him. 

She'd asked why he didn't just tell her he didn't love her and end their relationship, instead of leading her on and betraying her. He tried to explain that he did love her, and she didn't take it well. She'd screamed at him saying that you didn't cheat on the person you loved. 

He did love her, but he loved them too. It wasn't his fault she couldn't understand that. 

Rumors spread around camp like lice. 

His reputation, and hers for that matter, had been completely tarnished. There was a whole section in the camp's weekly newspaper dedicated to guessing who he'd cheated on her with and why. 

His own sister had told him she was disappointed that he'd become so much like their father. She said she'd sworn off love so she'd never be ruined the way their mother was after Jupiter left, but Jason had become Jupiter and he was hurting everyone close to him. 

He'd left Camp Half Blood for New Rome shortly after everything had gone downhill, hoping it'd blow over in a few weeks. It did, but not nearly as quickly as he'd hoped.

Piper had grown bitter when he returned the following summer, after his first year of college. She became more insecure than ever and and doubted every word that came out of his mouth. She didn't trust him around anyone, friend or foe. To be honest, he couldn't blame her for not trusting him. He couldn't even trust himself. 

It got to the point where she was starting to remind him of Juno. Did that make him Jupiter? He'd spent his entire life trying to the eliminate stereotype that sons of Jupiter were insatiable cheaters, and here he was embracing it. 

At the end of the day, he was just another son of Jupiter who couldn't keep it in his pants. Infidelity was part of his nature, it was in his genes for gods sakes. He'd learned to accept it and maybe one day she would too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really interested to know what you thought about that.


End file.
